El nervioso Howl
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un par de semanas después del final de la guerra, Howl despierta con Sophie durmiendo a su lado. Pero el mago no parece realmente contento. ¿Por qué será?


Hola :).

Espero que les guste, éste pequeño oneshot sobre Howl y Sophie. Es mí primer escrito sobre ellos y como no me los imagino teniendo relaciones sexuales, decidí abarcar el tema, de otra manera.

Si les gustó o tienen algún comentario, por favor déjenmelo en un rew.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la idea. Howl y Sophie, Calcifer y Marcus, pertenecen a _"Howl y el castillo errante"._ No pretendo violar ningún derecho de copyright con éste fic, ya que simplemente lo escribo por entretenimiento personal y de aquellos que lo lean.

~ El nervioso Howl.

 _No podía explicarlo con exactitud, pero se sentía extrañamente cómodo y en paz. Se trataba de una sensación tan nueva y diferente, jamás había experimentado tal cosa, alguna vez en su vida. Una sensación de que ya no necesitaba continuar viajando, que estaba justo en el lugar correcto y con su rostro prácticamente hundido en el suave cuello de alguien más._

 _Abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez y miró a su alrededor, reconociendo lo que le rodeaba. Se trataba de su vieja habitación, oscura y sin ningún cambio apreciable, aparentemente tan en orden como le gustaba. Pero... ¿y entonces? ¿Qué era esa sensación tan diferente que percibía?_

 _La respuesta vino, en un suave respirar. Podía sentir que su rostro subía y bajaba delicadamente, al compás de un apenas perceptible, latido de un corazón._

 _Apoyó una mano en la cama y miró hacia el frente. No estaba sólo, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado e inclusive, sonriendo como jamás le había visto antes._

 _Sophie..._

 _Con ella, se sentía realmente a gusto, completo. ¡Atrás había quedado el viejo Howl! O casi._

 _Blancos cabellos y sus marrones ojos, que combinaban muy bien, con su vestido amarillo y su horrible sombrerito._

 _Estaba muy cansado como para seguir divagando y con una sonrisa, regresó a su lugar, hundiéndose en su cuello y su delicado aroma. No tardó en sentir una mano sobre sus cabellos y escuchar su dulce voz entre sueños._

 _Howl..._

 **HXS**

\- ¡NO! ¡NO!

Al amanecer, un grito no tardó en alarmar a Calcifer y a Marcus. Howl parecía hacer un típico drama, corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras Sophie le seguía de cerca y con una expresión que ya ambos conocían muy bien.

El despeinado mago, tras levantarse de la cama, se detuvo en medio del recibidor del castillo y mirando a Sophie como si fuese el mismísimo demonio. Por decirlo de una forma elocuente.

\- ¡Ya basta, Howl! ¡No seas infantil! Te has despertado, me has visto en la cama y te has levantado de un salto, cayéndote al suelo. Sé que no soy la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pero no exageres.

Pero Howl negaba con la cabeza, una y otra vez, llevándose ambas manos hasta ella y tirando de sus cabellos negros. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Cómo es que no se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado durante la noche!

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes, eres una muchacha tonta... Sophie! - exclamó, dejando caer sus hombros en señal de derrota y mirando a su alrededor, luego, como loco. - Pero ya sé... ¡Sophie, tienes que tomar un baño. Hueles diferente!

Sophie no tardó en ruborizarse y cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con una muy obvia expresión de enfado.

\- ¡Maestro Howl, pero qué es lo que sucede! - exclamó Marcus, ante las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos marrones de Sophie.

\- No seas tan duro con la chica, Howl. Bastante hace con aguantarte todos los días. - dijo Calcifer, tomando un par de troncos y llevándoselos a la boca.

Howl dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y volvió a tirar de sus cabellos, mirando a los presentes con abatimiento. ¿Cómo no lo comprendían? ¡Sophie había dormido en su cama!

\- Calcifer, ¡calienta un poco de agua, para que Sophie tome un baño! Huele diferente y hay que arreglarlo.

\- ¡Eso no es para nada encantador de tu parte, Howl! Cuando eras un ave gigante, también olías a rayos y yo nunca me quejé.

\- Sophie tiene razón, Howl. En verdad que olías a rayos y no nos quejábamos.

Sophie comenzó a darse la vuelta, dispuesta a caminar hasta la puerta e irse a su lugar secreto. Sabía que Howl lo había creado para ella y que no tardaría en encontrarla, pero quería marcharse a cualquier lugar y no verlo por un buen tiempo.

Y mientras caminaba, no tardó en sentir una extraña pesadez y una puntada penetrante en su vientre. Todo dio vueltas a su alrededor y de pronto dejó de escuchar voces y sonidos, mientras que su visión se tornaba gris y hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- ¡Sophie! - exclamó Howl con gravedad, atrapándola antes de caer. - ¡Se los dije! ¡Les dije que debía tomar un baño! ¡Y ahora cómo podré vivir sin Sophie! ¿¡Qué sentido tiene vivir sin ella!?- preguntó, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de madera, aun sosteniendo su cuerpo.

\- Calma, Howl, calma. No es necesario que recordemos lo que pasa cuando te asustas. Todo estará bien y de seguro que se ha desmayado porque está enferma.

\- Sí maestro Howl, ¡Sophie se va a poner bien! ¿Verdad que sí? - preguntó Marcus, intentando no asustarse. Sentía gran cariño por Sophie y no soportaba la idea de que algo le ocurriera.

Pero Howl no estaba seguro, jamás se había sentido tan cómodo con ninguna mujer como con Sophie y desconocía lo que eso podía ocasionar. Prácticamente arrastró los pies, escaleras arriba, colocando el cuerpo de Sophie en su cama y dejándose caer con abatimiento, en la pequeña silla a su lado. No se atrevía a alzar su cabeza y largas cortinas de cabello negro, tapaban su rostro.

\- Maestro...

\- Sophie es una tonta, durmió a mí lado y sin saber qué podía pasar. Nunca antes me había sentido así, libre e independiente. ¡Ahora Sophie morirá y no habrá algo que pueda hacer!

\- Pero si no está muerta, maestro. Sophie sólo está dormida. - dijo Marcus con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Howl negó con la cabeza y de inmediato.

\- Quizá duerme y jamás despertará. ¡Oh... Sophie! - dijo con gran dramatismo, hundiendo su rostro bajo sus brazos.

Durante días enteros, Howl permaneció encerrado en la habitación y ni Calcifer ni Marcus, oyeron alguna cosa sobre él o Sophie. No bajaba para desayunar y tampoco para pedir agua caliente. Marcus se preguntaba si debía entrar en la habitación, pero Calcifer insistía en que todo iba a estar bien. Que Sophie era una joven muy fuerte y aun cuando hubiese sido vieja y presa de un maleficio.

\- Howl... - el joven mago, sintió una mano que acariciaba sus cabellos. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Esperó en silencio y ahogando un bostezo. Sentía sus párpados terriblemente pesados y un incómodo letargo por todo su cuerpo.

\- Howl, levántate... no seas infantil.

Lentamente, Howl fue alzando la cabeza y clavó sus azules ojos en los marrones de ella. Sonreía con dulzura, así que sostuvo sus manos con rapidez y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Lo siento, Sophie. ¡Todo esto es por mí culpa!

\- Armaste un gran drama... ¿sólo porque huelo mal?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú tienes el aroma más dulce que existe! - se apresuró a confesar y volvió a suspirar. - ¿No recuerdas nada?

Sophie meditó por unos segundo y muy pronto, los recuerdos llegaron hasta su cansada psique.

\- Recuerdo haberte visto dormir. Mi habitación se sentía helada, así que me senté en el salón con Calcifer, para calentarme un poco. Caminé hasta la habitación de Marcus y me aseguré de cobijarlo muy bien y de susurrarle las buenas noches. Luego, creo que estaba muy agotada y terminé entrando a tu habitación por accidente y acostándome a tu lado. ¡Pero a ti no te importó en lo más mínimo y muy pronto, me abrazaste en medio de la noche!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Howl, fue más que dulce. Se acomodó en el asiento, acariciando su rostro con suma delicadeza.

\- Tonta Sophie... - murmuró. - Nunca me había sentido tan pacífico y seguro, como contigo. Tuve la sensación de que estaba en el lugar ideal y de que el castillo no debía volver a moverse jamás. Que ya no tenía que huir ni escapar. Esa sensación me resultaba completamente nueva, diferente. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que tú aroma había cambiado. Tenías mi esencia, parte de mis poderes sobre ti. Me sentí tan confiado contigo, que fui capaz de extender un poco de mi magia y tuve miedo de lo que podía suceder. Por eso quería que te bañaras, no sabía qué podría ocurrir si esa esencia permanecía en ti.

\- Howl... yo sentí una extraña puntada en mi vientre y después todo se tornó gris y confuso. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

\- ¡Sophie! - exclamó, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza. - ¡En verdad lo siento!

Y muy pronto, se pudo levantar y todo volvió a ser casi igual. Sin embargo, continuaba sintiendo una extraña pesadez y un terrible rechazo por la comida en general. Náuseas matinales, y ligeros calambres en las piernas.

Pero no quería decírselo a Howl o haría otro de sus dramas. Quizá su hermana podía ayudarle con su problema.

 _\- Eso suena como si estuvieras embarazada. ¿Y ya Howl lo sabe?_

 _¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?_

Y prácticamente corrió de vuelta al castillo y abriendo la puerta de par en par, entre lágrimas y sorprendiendo a Marcus y a Howl, mientras cocinaban el desayuno.

\- ¿Sophie? ¿¡Qué sucede!? - exclamó Howl al ver sus lágrimas y casi soltando su plato, que apenas y Marcus pudo atrapar. - ¡Dime qué sucede, Sophie!

Pero ella no contestó y simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos, casi haciéndole caer y murmurando _"te amo, Howl"_ , una y otra vez.

\- ¿Sophie, qué sucede? - preguntó Marcus, nervioso, mientras Sophie tomaba una de las manos de Howl y la colocaba en su vientre aún plano. El joven mago la miraba sin entender, sintiendo las delicadas gotas de sus lágrimas, cayendo sobre esa mano.

\- ¿Acaso te duele el estómago? ¡Rápido, Marcus, busca una poción en el baño!

\- No seas tonto, Howl. - dijo Sophie en voz baja y Howl parpadeó sorprendido. - ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

\- Yo no entiendo a ésta chiquilla. - escuchó decir a Calcifer y comenzó a sonreír aún con más energía.

\- La familia crece, Howl.

\- ¿La familia, Sophie?

\- Sí, tonto mago. Pusiste un bebé en mí interior. Aunque creo que la palabra _poner_ , no es la adecuada.

Howl y el resto, permanecieron en silencio y mientras Sophie respiraba entrecortadamente, a causa de las lágrimas.

 _¿Un bebé? Cómo había hecho semejante cosa._

\- Vamos a tener un hijo, Howl.

Jamás habría creído que fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Aunque, nuevamente, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con ninguna mujer como con Sophie.

Pero... ¿por qué un bebé? Quizá porque no era capaz de lastimarla con su magia y puesto que sólo deseaba brindarle, grandes alegrías.

La besó dulcemente en los labios, mientras Marcus finalmente entendía las palabras de Sophie.

\- ¡Sophie va a tener un bebé!

~ FIN


End file.
